(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a directory editing support program, a directory editing support method, and a directory editing support apparatus, in which storage, editing and management of content are supported for a directory style content service to provide plural pieces of content by a hyperlink structure.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a service which provides plural pieces of content including various pieces of document information by a hyperlink structure. Especially, a Web site to which World Wide Web technology is applied is widely used in the Internet or Intranet. Content of such a Web site is provided in a hierarchical structure of one-level or multi-level directory by classifying the information contents (content data) to be provided into categories determined for respective objects and by providing hyperlinks between the categories. The service to provide content in such a mode is called the directory style content service. The hierarchical structure of the directory is created in a language such as, HTML which can describe the hierarchical structure.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a directory described in the HTML. In FIG. 9, “new product information” indicates the category, and product1.htm, product2.htm and product3.htm denote reference links to reference its destination content. By this, a hyperlink from the reference source (the category of “new product information” in this example) to another category is provided. Besides, “product 1”, “product 2” and “product 3” are heading texts embedded in the reference source.
Conventionally, it is necessary that a management and operation responsible person who provides a directory style content service of a company issues new content frequently, and provides high quality also in the correctness of a reference link. Besides, the person must manage manyWebpages and office documents among Web sites of the Internet or portals of the intranet. Further, such navigation as to enable a user using the content service to reach objective content quickly (with a small number of clicks) must be performed.
In order to provide plural HTML files and content files mutually having reference links by the directory style content service, HTML files and document data are created, and are stored and managed in a repository, and after the administrator confirms reference destinations, categories and headings, they are installed in a Web server. In this case, the correction of the hierarchical structure of the directory is performed by rewriting the href attribute of the HTML, adding/deleting the A tag element, or correcting the heading text.
However, in the above related art, in the case where the hierarchical structure of the directory is corrected, it is necessary to rewrite the HTML, and there is a problem that expert knowledge is required, and the correction can not be easily performed.